


Curiosity

by honeyohtwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, contains mild akeshu, mostly crack slightly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyohtwo/pseuds/honeyohtwo
Summary: "What about you, Akechi?" Ryuji asks, turning his body around so that he's finally facing the detective. "Is there something that turns you on?""Justice," Akechi replies simply.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly attempt to write something humorous
> 
> if you want to talk to me abt akeshu or p5 in general, come find me on twitter @akecchis!

**Curiosity**

* * *

Being in Mementos for quite some time proves to be a little boring and exhausting. Not only is there nothing for them to do aside from exploring one area after another and fight Shadows, they also have to sit inside a cramped van for more than a few hours, too.

And so, with nothing better to do, the Phantom Thieves have decided to make small talk every now and then, voicing their thoughts out loud without any fear or hesitations.

“Hey,” begins Ann, turning away from the window to look at the person sitting behind her. “Where do you think we are now?”

“Hm,” Futaba hums and moves to push her glasses up to her nose before opening her mouth to give a reply. “It says here that we’re on the seventh floor of the Path of Chemdah. There’s still another floor we need to explore before we finally on to another different area.”

“Huh,” Ann remarks, jutting her bottom lip out into a pout. She turns her head back toward the window, opting to gaze on the area outside instead. “How big is this place, anyway…?” she says, whispering the words almost to herself.

No one responds to that, and a few moments of silence surround all of them. It isn’t long before Ryuji finally breaks the silence as he opens his mouth to say something.

“Hey, Akira,” he begins, leaning forward in his chair so that he’s closer to the said boy. “I don’t think I’ve asked you this yet, but is there something that gets you all hot and bothered?”

Akira furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking at him with something akin to curiosity in his eyes. Ryuji quickly opens his mouth and hurriedly tries to explain.

“I-I mean,” he begins, pausing briefly as if to think about the proper words to say. “I’m asking about your fetish. Something you find really sexy or something that turns you on— that sort of thing.”

At Ryuji’s explanation, all heads quickly turn into Akira’s direction. They’re looking at him with wide, curious eyes, patiently waiting for his response. For a moment, Akira is silent, staring at Ryuji with an unreadable expression on his face. He appears to be in deep in thought, as though he’s trying to think of the words he’s about to say next.

It isn’t long before he finally gives him a reply, and when the words finally spill out of his lips, they come out soft, a whisper in the silence of the evening. “What about you, Ryuji?” he says, completely ignoring his friend’s question to ask one of his own.

“What the hell?” Ryuji says, his words sounding like an exclamation. “I was the one who asked you and not the other way around, dammit!”

Akira only looks at him expectantly, offering no words of comfort or whatsoever. Ryuji narrows his eyes into a glare as he looks at him, a frown slowly making its way toward his lips. He pauses, looking around him and finding that they’re all looking at him with the same expression—curious and expectant—like they’re waiting for him to finally respond.

“I, uh…” Ryuji begins softly, scratching the back of his neck as a blush slowly creeps toward his cheeks. When he opens his mouth to continue, his voice comes out even softer than before, almost as though he’s too embarrassed to say anything a little too loudly. “I guess… girls in sexy outfits? You know, like lingerie or something—that sort of stuff.”

“That’s so basic and common,” Futaba mutters under her breath, her fingers still flying off the keyboard as she continues to speak. “At least try to be original and think of something different for once.”

“What was that?” Ryuji exclaims, turning his head and glaring at her. Futaba only ignores him, opting to focus on the codes written on her screen instead.

“What about you, Yusuke?” asks Ann, moving around so that she could look at the boy sitting behind her. There’s a smile on her lips, wide and huge that it’s almost reminiscent of a grin, as she opens her mouth to continue, “Do you have a fetish, too?”

Yusuke quickly shakes his head at her words, almost as though in response. “No,” he says, and there’s a subtle disgust evident in the way he says the words, almost as though he’s found the whole topic repulsive. “I don’t have the time for such trivial things.”

“Oh, come on,” Ann says, a small laugh escaping her lips. She shakes her head at him, almost as though in disappointment. “Even Ryuji has his own fantasies. Why wouldn’t you have your own?”

Yusuke opens his mouth, about to give her another reply, but before he could even do so Ryuji has already beaten him to it, opening his mouth to say something and effectively cutting him off.

“What about you, Akechi?” he begins, turning his body around so that he’s finally facing the detective. “Is there something that turns you on?” he continues, waggling his eyebrows teasingly as he asks the question.

“Justice,” Akechi replies simply, his tone serious and matter-of-fact like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

For a moment, there’s only silence between the eight of them, growing longer and longer with each second that passes. Ryuji could only stare at him, blinking once, twice, thrice like he’s still trying to process the words in his head.

It’s Makoto who finally breaks the silence, opening her mouth to speak.

“Justice?” Makoto echoes, briefly turning her head to look at him in disbelief. “Are you really serious about that?”

Akechi nods his head in response, a small smile slowly making its way on the corners of his lips. “Yes,” he says, pausing briefly as if to allow his words to sink in. “It especially makes me happy seeing other people get the justice they truly deserve,” he continues, the smile still present on his lips even as he says his words.

“Huh,” Haru remarks from beside him, her voice soft as a whisper. “That sounds rather odd.”

“It is,” answers Futaba, nodding her head in agreement, her gaze still focused on the screen in front of her. “But there’s a part of me that already knows he’s going to say something like that.”

Haru quickly turns around to face her, opening her mouth to ask the other girl a question, but before the words are even out of her lips, Akira has already opened his mouth to say something, cutting her off from her words.

“Me too,” Akira says suddenly, nodding his head almost as though in approval. His teammates quickly turn their heads to look at him, confusion evident in the expression on their faces.

“Oh,” Akechi says, the smile on his face slowly turning into a huge grin. “You feel the same way, too?”

Akira nods his head wordlessly once more almost as if in response.   

“Ah, it appears we’re even more similar than I thought…” Akechi says, beaming at him. He pauses for the briefest of moments before opening his mouth to continue, “Do you think we could go out sometime and have a discussion about this? I’d like to talk more about this with you if you don’t mind. What do you say?”

“Sure,” Akira replies, nodding his head in agreement. “I don’t mind at all.”

The rest of the party only looks back and forth between the two of them, the confusion still evident on the expressions on their faces as they silently wonder what the hell had just happened.


End file.
